


Wounded

by lasairfhiona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono zigged when she should have zagged</p><p>mission_insane<br/>table: cliche<br/>prompt: wounded</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounded

Sitting on the hospital bed in the ER, Kono was pissed. She should have known better to go the direction she'd gone and her punishment for zigging when she should have zagged was a bullet through her upper arm. She was lucky, it hadn't done serious damage, but before they had gotten all the pain killers on board and numbed it up to suture it closed it had hurt like hell and she was pretty sure it would when the anesthetic wore off. And she dreaded the physical therapy she would have to go through because by the time everything healed, she'd have to regain muscle tone.

She looked up when she heard the quiet "Hey," and watched as Adam came across the room toward her. 

"Hey," she said as he leaned over to give her a kiss and take her unbandaged hand. 

"Who called you?"

"Chin. You okay?"

"I will be," she answered grasping his hand. As glad as she was that he was here, she was also very surprised the Chin had called him. He cousin still didn't approve of their relationship.

"Ready to go?"

Kono nodded, she was more than ready to go. "Just have to get the discharge paperwork," she said leaning into his side as he sat on the side of the bed. "Everyone out there?"

"Yeah. Chin sent me in when I got here. Probably didn't want to sit in the waiting room with me."

"At least he called you," Kono said quietly.

Adam didn't get a chance to comment as the nurse came in with her paperwork. Once that had been all gone over, she was in a hurry to get out there that the nurse brought a wheelchair and Adam accompanied them out to the waiting room where everyone was. She couldn't help but smile as she saw them all sitting there. Chin looked worried, Steve just sat there a half smile on his face as he listened to Danny ranting in his ear. She reached for Adam's hand as she looked over at her family.


End file.
